Expecting A Litter
by Hunting Lightning
Summary: Blake finds a pregnant cat in the rainy streets and takes it back to Beacon to look after it, only to run into a certain blonde knight who offers to help her. As they take care of it in secret, they are unaware of their friends taking things completely the wrong way.


Expecting A Litter

**Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hunting Lightning, and today I'm going to present to you a RWBY fanfic that was nagging me at the back of my head and wanted out. I was inspired by this concept from a story on Blake's character Manga I bought which involves Blake taking care of a cat that was lost in the rain before giving it to its new owners (forgive me if this sounds like a spoiler). After looking through it, I imagined an alternate scenario where she not only finds the cat lost in the rainy streets, but that it's also pregnant, and Jaune then comes along to help her take care of the cat, while hiding it from the others, except for those they trust. This also has the concept based on the cliche of characters misinterpreting what they would hear behind a closed door and/or between each other, which is what I utilize for this humorous story I conjured up in my head. Note: I DO NOT own any of these characters and/or elements featured in this story. This is all for entertainment purposes only. All characters of RWBY belong to Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth. Forgive me if the characters might go OOC at times. This is my first Fanfic, so forgive me if things start to go everywhere.**

It was a usual night in Vale, the only thing making this night different from the others is that it was raining, despite it being a light drizzle. On the streets of Vale is where we would find Blake Belladonna, underneath an umbrella, walking from her favorite bookstore to the station to catch an airship back to Beacon after purchasing her favorite book series.

Just as she passed an alleyway, her cat ears caught a slight, distinctive sound of a mewl of a cat, and she looked in the direction of to where she heard the sound from. Her sights settled onto a box that noticeably moved a bit decided to investigate it. When she opened the top lid, and saw what she suspected to find. It was a female, black furred cat. (Think of Luna from "Sailor Moon", but with green eyes no Crescent Moon mark.)

This made Blake feel hurt, making her think 'Who would leave a cat in the middle of the night in the rain?' As she picked it up to check for injuries, she noticed something else that was off. She felt a bulge on the stomach of the abandoned feline.

It then instantly struck her like lightning. This little kitten was pregnant! She could hardly believe it. Blake now had to think of what to do to help this poor feline. She knew couldn't go to the local vet since it was already closed at this time of night.

Taking it to Beacon sounded like the only option there is, but then there was the problem with Beacon's strict rule of the 'No Pets' policy… well, that and 'her four-legged nemesis', knowing that cats dogs don't mix well.

She then thought of a quick idea. What if she hid the cat out of sight from anyone's eyes while checking on the little one to see if there was any change in her pregnancy. Blake then put the cat underneath her shirt to kept it warm hidden at the same time as she carefully made her way to the station.

**(****V****)**

Blake made it back to Beacon without any incident, make her was slowly back to her dorm, hoping that her team was fast asleep by the time she got there and to hide the cat some place in the room for it to keep warm comfortable while going through its labor.

But fate had other plans for her as the cat had gotten restless started to convey the need to come out, forcing Blake to let it go, causing the cat to fall out from its hiding place, and dash away from her around corner.

"Hey! Come back!" Blake called out quietly as she can, giving chase to the feline, but as she rounded the bend, see was faced with a familiar looking blonde knight holding the kitten in his arms, stroking the top of its head, a purr emanating from its throat. He then looked over towards Blake, and smiled.

"I see you brought a new face to Beacon." Jaune said in a friendly voice. Blake felt speechless upon seeing Jaune petting the feline with great care, and sounding very chill about it. After staring for a while, she finally found her voice.

"I found her in an alleyway. I just couldn't leave her in the rain all night." Blake reasoned. "And I am aware of Beacon's policy of no pets allowed on the premises, which I wonder why they would allow Yang Ruby's 'best friend' to stay." Blake said with sarcasm, causing Jaune to chuckle slightly, before he responded.

"Well, we are all aware of that. While Zwei's case is a big mystery, but I wonder what we should do with a whole litter that might come soon." Jaune finished, causing Blake to be immediately dumbfounded at the accurate response. The goofy knight just only grinned again. "The bulge in her belly was quite obvious."

Blake then caught on to what Jaune said earlier. "Wait… what do you mean we?" She questioned, looking at him suspiciously. "Well, you I, of course." Jaune reasoned, surprising the cat Faunus yet again. "You would need some help taking care of her, don't you?"

Blake then thought about it. It would feel kind of exhausting to take care of the pregnant cat alone, but with another set of hands to assist her, she would have all the help she would need.

"Okay." Blake said as she took the cat gently from Jaune to put it back underneath her shirt. "But, please promise me not to tell anyone."

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word, ya know." Jaune quoted playfully. This caused Blake to slip a small smile at his usual upbeat behaviour.

Then she thought of where to keep to feline, before Jaune looked as if he read her mind said, "There's a room that's not being used. We could use that as a medical bay."

Blake was once again rendered speechless. She just sighed before saying, "You plan one step ahead of me, Arc."

"That's what being a leader is all about, ain't it?" Jaune spoke, making Blake rolled her eyes, but a smile nonetheless. "Thankfully, it's spring break, so we have a lot of time."

But just as they were walking away from their dorms to their planned destination, a pair of lavender eyes peeking out from Team RWBY's door filled with mirth and excitement was watching the pair before retreating back into the room.

**(****V****)**

The next morning, the three remaining team members of RWBY woke up for the morning to do whatever they have a plan for this spring break. Well, that is until a certain blonde boxer caught their attention. "Guess what, girls…" Yang sang out in a giddy tone.

This caught the two members of the team off to why Yang was so excited. "What is it, Sis'?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. What's so important to distract us from our daily routine?" Weiss spoke with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well… are you all wondering where Blake is today?" Yang questioned playfully. True to Yang's words, they all looked around the room see Blake was nowhere to be found.

"Well, judging by the tone of your voice, she didn't runaway." Weiss speculated. "Bingo." Yang said with a coy smile. "Maybe she just woke up earlier than us." Ruby suggested.

"Errrr! Wrong!" Yang teased while imitating a buzzer sound, making Ruby pout. "Then where is she?" Ruby inquired. "Yeah. How do you know where she's at?" The resident Ice Queen (HEY!) grilled.

"Because I saw it with my own eyes." The punster quoted, putting empathize on the word 'eyes', and pointed to them at the same time. "And I'll bring you to them. Come on." Yang started walking out of the dorm with Ruby and Weiss in tow, not sure why Yang was acting like a giddy schoolgirl, but they will soon have their answers… in an incorrect light.

**(****V****)**

While walking to their destination, Yang was filling the two team members on what she supposedly saw. "Okay. So I had just woken up to get a glass of water when I heard Blake just outside, talking to someone."

"Oh? Who was she talking to last night?" Ruby asked, now curious. "Guess who has Blonde hair and blue eyes?" Yang quizzed. "That ruffian, Sun?" Weiss guessed boredly.

"Nope." Yang smirked. "Well, it can't be Dad, since he's back home." The red-hooded reaper thought out loud.

"Who else has that type of eye and hair color here in Beacon?" Yang playfully questioned. Both the R and W of RWBY were stumped for a second, before the answer clicked.

"Jaune?!" Both of them gasped in disbelief. "Ding, Ding, Ding!" Yang answered, imitating a bell sound.

Weiss was the first one to snap out of her stupor. "Well, what's so important about that blonde dolt?" She asked blankly.

"Well… I started to hear talking outside of our dorm, so I decided to investigate who was talking. And, lo behold, I heard Blake and Jaune having a conversation." As Yang told her story, Ruby and Weiss were listening in closely to catch every detail before the boxer continued.

"Anyways, I couldn't catch to what they were saying, so I made the decision to take a peek through the door, to catch Blake saying something along the lines of 'not to tell anyone', and Jaune saying 'using an unused classroom as a medical bay'. At first I was confused at what they're saying, until I took a look at Blake's belly…"

She then paused to let that information to sink into her sister's and her partner's head, before turning into bright shades of red, bringing a mischievous smile to Yang's face.

"That's right…" Yang resumed with excitement. "Blake Jaune are going to be a Mommy and Daddy!"

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Weiss interrupted. "Are you saying that both Arc and Belladonna are having a baby?!"

"Yep!" Yang quipped excitedly. "But, Yang…" Ruby spoke up hesitantly. "What if this is all a misunderstanding?"

"Oh, please, Ruby…" Yang said in a joking manner. "It was so obvious from her bulging belly. How could I be wrong?" Just before they would start debating over this pregnancy theory, Yang suddenly stopped, causing the other two to come to a halt.

"We're here." Yang stated, as the stood in front of two doors. "How do you know about this place?" Weiss asked with no hint of emotion in her tone. "What other classrooms are unused in this academy?" Yang playfully asked. "You just- said the same- ugh… forget it…" Weiss sighed, giving up on what to say to the blonde boxer.

But, just as Weiss was about to open the door, Yang suddenly grabbed her hand, stopping her for some reason. "Don't…" Yang said. "Why?" The heiress asked incredulously. "We got to know what they're doing and if they're okay."

"I don't think they would need someone to pop in on them unannounced unless it's necessary, and I believe they would be in the middle of something don't want any interruptions right now." Yang reasoned. "So, let's just put our ears on against the door listen."

Weiss looked over to Ruby for her input, only to receive a shrug from her leader, conveying the fact that she agrees with her sister. The heiress could only sigh as both of the girls joined as they squatted down and put their left ears against the doors listened in.

What they heard created the mental image that was forming in their heads.

"How are you doing, Blake?" Jaune said. "I'm good." Blake answered. "Just a bit tired, that's all. I just hope the delivery wouldn't cause much pain."

Both the reaper and heiress blushed a deeper shade of red that it rivaled Ruby's hood, while Yang was grinning from ear to ear upon hearing the progress. All three have the image of Jaune looking after Blake who was laying down on a makeshift bed with her bulging belly exposed.

"So…" Jaune continued. "When do you think they'll be due?" Blake then responded. "I don't know. Maybe about a week or so, judging by the belly. But, all we know for sure is that we'll be expecting a litter."

This surprised the girls were even more! After this new bit of information was fed to them, they now were imagining Blake and Jaune being surrounded by little kitten faunus children with both looks of their supposed parents, either running around, playing and laughing, or sitting still, being quiet and reading, or even both.

Both Ruby and Yang started to silently squeal at the adorable thought, while Weiss almost succumbed to the cute mental picture before recomposing herself to snap both siblings out of it. "Focus, you two!" She silently hissed. "We need more information!"

They continued to listen in on the pair behind the door, only to interpret the words more incorrectly.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Jaune asked. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle it." Blake said. "But, you could fetch me some food while I go through this?" Jaune chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

From the sound of footsteps heading towards the door, RWY knew they had to split, not risking the chance to be discovered. They rounded the corner just in time to hide as the door opened for Jaune to walk out headed to the cafeteria for something to eat.

Blake then took a peek out the door to look both directions to see if anyone suspicious was around. Once she was satisfied with her quick little surveillance scan, Blake retreated back into the room, locking the door to keep any intruder out.

Unbeknownst to her, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby stepped out of their hiding spot, thinking they know the truth of the situation, they came to a mental agreement about what to do next went in a different direction from where Jaune gone.

Meanwhile, inside the empty classroom, Blake was tending to her patient, comforting her as the little cat laid down on a makeshift bed made of towels. "It's Okay…" Blake said gently. "We'll take good care of you. Don't worry. I'm sure your kittens will be beautiful." The cat mewled cheerfully.

**(****V****)**

Back at Team RWBY's dorm, the team of three members were discussing about what supplies they should gather for the baby shower they were preparing for both the supposedly soon-to-be parents.

"I still hardly believe that dork could do… that with our teammate…" Weiss said, still in a tizzy over the information they had gathered, coming to their so called definitive conclusion.

"Come on, Ice Queen, no time to dawdle on how 'Vomit Boy' got 'The Bellabooty'…" Yang teased, earning a glare from the heiress upon hearing the wretched nickname and the blonde's prude language. "…now's the time for prepping for this surprise Baby Shower from the new Mommy and Daddy!"

Just then, a lower part of a list landed in the middle of the circle of the trio, causing both members Y and W to get startled by its sudden appearance, for them to look up to the source to see their leader holding the top half of it.

"Well, here's a list of things we should get for this Baby Shower we're preparing." The little reaper quoted, giving the list to her sister. "So, what shall we do to make this surprise unforgettable?"

Yang looked over the list, nodding at all the things listed on it. "Okay, so here's what we do…" She started, and then prattled on about the plan what to get for this Baby Shower.

**(****V****)**

Meanwhile, Ren was making his way back to his dorm, towing Nora with him to calm her stuffed stomach (had eaten too many pancakes), until he noticed Jaune walking with a tray of food that looks like it could last for a whole week.

Obviously, Jaune was blissfully unaware of being watched as he made his way to the empty classroom where Blake was tending to their little patient inside. This obviously made Ren curious, but he decided to ask Jaune about it later.

As of now, the stoic boy needed to focus on getting his now stuffed childhood friend back to Team JNPR's dorm so he could check on her for any symptoms. But, as he was walking past the two doors, he heard what he thought was a kitten's mewl from the deserted classroom that his leader was occupying right at the moment.

Now Ren felt very suspicious about noise in the room now. He set Nora down gently against the wall, and listened in on what was going on inside the room. He immediately got his answer. A correct one.

"I see the little kitten is feeling a bit better now, huh?" Ren's eyes widened a bit at the mention of a cat in the room with him. He then heard a second voice that he also recognize as one of their sister-team members. A certain reclusive bookworm to be exact. "Yes, she is, Jaune. I just hope she'll be able to walk around with the kittens growing inside of her."

Now Ren's suspicions were confirmed, but was nevertheless surprised at the extra twist that the cat they're taking care of was also pregnant! He felt the need to go tell a teacher, but then thought against that choice. If word caught wind of that a cat was snuck into Beacon, it would have been immediately thrown out, even if it was pregnant.

So he thought of an alternate solution. What if he could help out with this kitten's labor? He had a bit of medical experience with helping others animals through their labor, which would make Jaune's and Blake's job much easier for them.

After coming to his definitive solution, he picked up his still pancake-filled partner and kept walking on back to his team's dorm to lay Nora down in her bed, planning on confronting both his leader and Team RWBY's quiet bookworm about how he can help their feline patient.

**(****V****)**

When the evening rolled in, Jaune and Blake carefully stepped out of the room, with the kitten underneath Blake's shirt, as they slowly made their way back to their respective dorms, until Ren decided to step out of JNPR's room, to come face to face with each other.

There was an awkward silence between the three students, before Jaune broke the silence. "Um… Hey, Ren…" Jaune started nervously. "Uh… nice night we're having… don't you think?" Ren gave no outward reaction, instead went straight to the point.

"How the little kitten under Blake's shirt doing?" He asked honestly, causing both the awkward knight and secretive Faunus to widen their eyes at the accurate proclamation. "I overheard your conversations from the room as I was passing by." He said with honesty.

Blake felt worried about what the calm, reclusive lotus will do now. Was going to tell a teacher? Will the cat be thrown out? But, as if he read her mind, her simply just smiled at said, "No worries. I won't tell."

The secretive cat Faunus let out a relieved breath, before making eye contact with the stoic ninja again, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"You have my word." Ren said with genuine care. "And besides, I have some medical experience with delivering baby animals from their pregnant mothers."

This caught both Jaune and Blake by surprise about this new piece of information relayed by Ren himself, and they both thought about it before they came to a mental agreement.

"Okay, you can help…" Jaune spoke for both himself Blake, before silently adding "But, please don't tell Nora about the cat, okay?"

"I promise." Ren stated. "Good. We would want Nora squeezing out kittens early on now, would we?" The secret Faunus added. Both the ninja and knight blanched at the mental image of what might the strength of the hyperactive godlike girl would do to the cat when it was still in labor.

"R-right… let's continue…" Jaune stuttered slightly, still trying to compose himself from the picture he conjured up in his mind, as well as Ren, hoping Nora wouldn't find out about the cat until later.

Then Jaune realized something. "How are you going to hide the cat from your teammates?" He said, barely above a whisper. "And that also goes the same for Pyrrha and Nora if it were my dorm."

Blake instantly realized that too. She knew her team would slip up about keeping a cat here in Beacon, while Nora would ramble on about the kitten too, which would lead the staff to finding out about the stray.

How would they come up with a believable excuse to their team members outside of their secret regarding the lonely kitten without causing suspicion?

Luckily for them, Ren had an immediate solution. "Why not pass the idea that both of you are on a campout?" He inquired. Both the knight and Faunus were fixed on him with confused gazes of their own at Ren's suggestion.

The stoic ninja decided to explain his plan. "You two 'campout' in the classroom to give you both enough time and cover to look after the kitten." Both of them widen their eyes in realization, then look at each other, before nodding as the came to a mental agreement.

"Okay, we'll go with your plan, Ren." Jaune finally said. "This seems like the only possible solution we've got." Blake also answered with finality.

**(****V****)**

Meanwhile, in Team JNPR's dorm, Pyrrha was looking after a bedridden Nora who was still recovering from a stuffed stomach as requested by Ren himself, when she noticed Jaune was packing some equipment ranging from sleeping bags, a tent, and two toothbrushes with a tube of toothpaste.

This perked up Pyrrha's interest, and decided to ask Jaune about it. "Hey, Jaune. What's with the supplies?" She asked her leader with curiosity.

"Oh! This?" Jaune spoke. "Me and Ren decided to go on a campout to see what it's like to spend a night in the woods, that's all." Pyrrha seemed conflicted at letting Jaune go into the woods all by himself, but there was Ren there to protect him while she was taking care of Nora back in their dorm.

"Ok…" She said in an unsure tone. "Just be careful you two." Jaune just laughed it off. "Hey. We're Huntsmen, what's the worst that could happen?" He said in a joking matter before he left.

As he walked back to the empty rooms, he met up with Blake who was patiently waiting for him. "So, how did you 'convince' your team?" The knight asked. "Just texted them on my scroll." She said simply. "Strangely enough, they're alright with it, although Weiss added to be wary of you to me, which I find strange to be honest."

Jaune could only offer a shrug. "Maybe she's just warning you about my flirting." He said simply. That made Blake playfully punched his arm and actually chuckle as they both retreated in the classroom to get setup.

**(V)**

The next day, Pyrrha was on one of her early morning walks as she surveyed her surroundings, taking in every bit of the beauty of the daylight hours, until she noticed Jaune also on a morning walk.

She smiled. It seemed he survive after all, which she was thankful for, but before she could ever call out to her partner, she saw something that caused her to halt in mid-wave.

There was Team RWBY's Blake speed-walking up to him, making the blonde knight smile as she came towards him… with a bulge in her stomach.

Pyrrha was completely shocked to say the least, but was also unsure about what she was seeing was what she thought was happening. There was the physical evidence, but she needed confirmation if this was real or not.

She watched from a distance as the two members of RWBY and JNPR made their way to the abandoned classroom and she started to follow them as silently as she can. The spartan saw them enter the room lock the doors behind them, and she crept closer the entrance to get a better listen to the conversation that both students were starting up.

'It can't be, could it?' The champion fighter thought to herself doubtingly. She put her ear against the locked doors… only to get the shocking, yet incorrect truth.

"I really do hope the little ones would be delivered very soon without consequence." Jaune said in a concerned tone. Blake sighed. "You don't have to worry so much, Jaune." The feline Faunus responded. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Ren also added his input. "She's right, Jaune. I believe the babies will look beautiful."

Pyrrha beyond shocked by this alleged revelation, even more so by Ren also knowing support this labor process. She was even questioning why Jaune decided to have children at such an early age.

So, all that talk of camping was a cover-up for Jaune to look after Blake? Also, why Blake of all girls? Why not her? She started to feel lightheaded as she stood up from her spot, while walking back to her team's dorm in a slightly dazed haze.

**(****V****)**

When she entered, Nora was already out of bed, feeling a lot better after her stomach settled down. She noticed her teammate immediately, and smile cheerfully at her.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" The hyperactive girl greeted. "How was your morning walk?" Nora received no response in return, only to watch as the said spartan flopped down face-first onto her own bed.

"Is everything alright, Pyr'?" Nora asked curiously. She only got a groan in response. This made Nora even more curious. Why was Pyrrha acting like this? Why isn't she saying anything back?

Now, Nora decided to go on a quest to find the answer to Pyrrha's dampened mood. As she took a few steps out of their dorm, she instantly ran into the three remaining members of Team RWBY. Literally.

After all four were in the right state of mind, Nora instantly struck up a conversation regarding the supplies that the team had, immediately forgetting her quest for Pyrrha's source of depression.

"What's with the baby stuff?" The Valkyrie instantly questioned with genuine curiosity. RWY looked at each, as if to have a mental discussion before coming to an equally mental agreement. "Well… the truth is, Nora…" Yang began, making Nora lean closer to lend her ear to what Yang was about to share with her.

**(****V****)**

Sun Wukong was just strolling through Beacon to see a certain bookworm to see if she was available to have a "hang out" today. As he was making his round to the corner, the monkey Faunus was stopped in his tracks by a loud squeal from a familiar pancake-loving Viking.

"REALLY?!" The Valkyrie squeal in excitement, nearly knocking Sun off his feet, only to hear shushing from another source. He looked over from the corner to see Nora the three members of RWBY… with baby supplies.

At first, Sun was confused about what they were doing with stuff like that, until he got his answer when the four girls started to discuss about Blake… and Jaune.

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret, but since you caught us red-handed, we want to know if you can help us with Jaune and Blake's Baby Shower." Yang finalized with Nora, while Sun was just dumbfounded.

Jaune and Blake… having a baby shower? No way, he must have misheard what they were talking about. Sun decided to eavesdrop more on to their little conversation so he could confirm it himself. But it seems the evidence was clear as day as he consumed more imaginative info of the new couple.

"Ooh! Of course I can help!" Nora said finally before she started asking. "So… where are they now?" Yang answered her question. "They're in that classroom that nobody uses anymore. But, I think we shouldn't bother them while Blake is still in labor."

This sent the monkey Faunus into a tizzy. Blake… in labor?! How?! When?! Where?! Sun couldn't believe it! And with a blonde goofball besides him?! Now he felt he needed to know for sure if the private rumors that he heard were true or false.

He split from the group slightly stealthily as he could, and started to make his way to the classroom where Jaune and Blake currently reside in… with their special guest who both are attending to.

**(****V****)**

When he finally found the right room, Sun decided to put his ear against the doors to listen in on what was being said behind the closed doors. The results he got were… less comforting, and more distressing… for him at least.

"Maybe you should take it slow, Blake… you don't need to wear yourself out." Jaune suggested with genuine care in his voice. "I'll be fine, Jaune…" Blake insisted with her usual stubbornness. "It not like these kittens will come out themselves."

Everything around Sun Wukong suddenly vanished in a big explosion. Nothing, but a dark endless abyss surrounded him as he took in this new bit of information… from the lips of both Jaune and Blake.

Like Pyrrha, he slowly got up from his spot made his way back to his dorm room, feeling dreary, and with a rain cloud following him above his head.

Sun was still downcasted as he roamed the halls aimlessly, looking down at the floor. Unfortunately, while he was casting his eyes at the ground, he failed to notice another individual coming towards him before bumping into each other, making them both fall to floor.

"Hey! Watch it-!" Sun exclaimed, before he stopped in mid-yell when he saw who unintentionally rammed into him. He was met with the sight of a tear-laden Pyrrha Nikos, clearly in the same state as Sun.

"Pyrrha?" He asked in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?" The spartan only could look up to the monkey Faunus and ever so slightly speak her reason to be so downtrodden.

"J-Jaune…" She stuttered. "…w-with B-Blake…" Sun instantly knew the reason, and started to instantly sympathize with the saddened champion. Sun then decided where both he her should go for a little while.

"C'mon…" He said, as he grabbed Pyrrha's hand to pull her up to her feet. "Let's go drown our sorrows at a bar, shall we?" Pyrrha could only look at him before nodding as she him walked to the airship docks to go to Vale to forget about the new couple for awhile.

**(****V****)**

At Vale's only local bar, both the monkey spartan were obnoxiously crying out their sorrowful heartbreaks out loud after a few glasses in.

"She was my baby!" Sun cried out, spilling cartoonish fountains tears from his eyes. "He was the only one for me!" Pyrrha wailed with straight-lined cartoon waterfall of tears rolling down her face.

The bar owner, bearded, just stood by, watching dumbfoundedly as these two students cried out their drunken maudlins, while two twins, with the color-schemes of red and white, just shrugged it off, both of them responding with a disinterested "Whatever."

**(****V****)**

Back at the occupied empty classroom, the three caretakers were tending to the pregnant kitty with cat supplements surrounding them in the room.

"So, was it difficult to get the proper supplies?" The blonde knight asked the secretive Faunus. Blake just rolled her eyes before she answered. "I had to literally hide the supplies underneath my shirt." She said. "I didn't want anyone to start suspecting something."

Unbeknownst to her though, that was what her team behind the doors were exactly doing… albeit in a "strayed-from-the-facts" kind of way. It was unfortunate that the rest of her teammates and the orange-haired Viking have only just arrived to hear the last part of her sentence, and not the first bits.

Ren then spoke up. "I think we need some more assistance." This made Jaune and Blake direct their attention to him. "I feel we should have another pair of hands for this procedure." The ninja suggested. Jaune and Blake then decided to ponder on the matter, before Jaune came up with a possible solution.

"What about Dr. Oobleck?" The goofy knight said, making Blake stare at him with a questioning gaze. "Well, I heard he had some experience of delivering babies himself as he told me during one of his study sessions." Jaune reasoned. Blake only kept staring at him before she responded.

"Are you sure he could be trusted?" Blake asked questionably. "Well, he was compassionate about it, so what difference does this make?" Jaune stated. Blake thought about it for a bit, before relenting to her final decision.

"Okay…" The cat Faunus sighed. "I guess we should trust him." Ren nodded in agreeance with her choice. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Nora immediately ducked to the corner as they heard the doors unlock, and the three students, the boys carrying bags of supplies and the cat-eared bookworm holding her rounded belly, made their way to spiky green-haired historian's office to seek for his assistant.

RWY and N snuck out from their hiding spot and followed-suit as silently stealthy as they can after the pair.

**(****V****)**

They reached Oobleck's office without any consequence, entered quietly as they could. The three remainder of team RWBY and one remaining of team JNPR snuck up to the historian's office door, and leaned their ears against it. They got an quick response that nearly blew them off their feet in the form of rapidly-fired sentences.

"Why-of-course-I-can-help!" The doctor called out happily. "You really mean that?" Blake said with genuine surprise. "That's-correct!" Dr. Oobleck answered immediately. "I've-had-experience-delivering-baby-from-animals, humans, and-Faunus-alike-throughout-my-lifetime. They-don't-call-me-doctor-for-nothing-now, do-they?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang just rolled their eyes at their professor's reason why he was so insistent to be called 'Doctor' by the whole academy. "Alright!" Dr. Oobleck finalized. "Let's-go-to-Beacon's-infirmary-to-give-the-patient-some proper-treatment."

With that, the usually hyperactive doctor zoomed out of his office with the three students in tow as they made their way to the infirmary to properly tend to their hidden patient. Team RWYN (Ruin, get it? No? Okay…) soon followed suit quietly after the group of four.

**(****V****)**

When they reached the infirmary, the four individuals were already inside, so the three members of RWBY and the solo member of Team JNPR once again leaned in, putting their ears onto the door to listen.

The four girls got even MORE misinformation from their listening-in on the conversation in the infirmary. "Looks-like-they're-due-tomorrow!" The Green haired doctor said. This sent Team RWYN into a frenzy of happiness… Well, mainly Ruby, Yang, Nora, while Weiss tried to calm them down.

"Really?" Jaune responded in a glad tone. "Whew! That's great." Blake was heard to be sighing in relief. "Well, I hope that 'delivering' them would not be as challenging." She spoke up.

RY and N couldn't barely contain their excitement of their own mental image of the nonexistent children that both the Knight Bookworm were going seemingly have. The heiress was only one who kept her composure to snap the overexcited girls out of their trance, though she herself was also excited to see the newborn children on the inside.

"Will we be still needed?" Ren asked out of the blue. "That-would-not-be-necessary." Dr. Oobleck informed "You-two-can-retreat-back-to-your-rooms-except-for-Blake. She's-needed-here."

'Of course she's still needed. She's pregnant.' Team RWYN thought at the same time sarcastically. "Thank you, Dr. Oobleck." Blake said. "You really saved us the effort."

"Well-I-didn't-earn-the-PH.D-from-nothing-now-did-I?" He responded with reason, earning an eye-roll from the four eavesdropping students. "Right." Jaune said. "We'll leave the patient in your care now, Doc'."

With that, both he Ren made their way to the door to make their way back to their dorm. When both boys were out of sight, Team RWYN tippy-toed all the way back to Team RWBY's dorm to plan for their surprise baby shower for the seemingly soon-to-be parents of both their teams.

"We gotta make it perfect for them..." Yang said excitedly to the rest of the group. "A Baby Shower they will remember!"

**(****V****)**

The next morning, Jaune and Ren got up early in the morning to check on Blake, Dr. Oobleck, their feline patient back at the infirmary, and to see what they could do to help out.

"Hope Blake's doing alright." Jaune said in a worrisome tone. "Relax, Jaune... " Ren assured. "She'll be okay. She can handle it." Jaune was about to say something in response when he suddenly got an incoming call from Blake on his scroll. He then picked it up answered it. "Yeah?" He asked.

**(****V****)**

At the same time, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Nora were getting the supplies set up for Jaune and Blake's baby shower when they suddenly heard Jaune burst through the door and yell something along the lines of "It's happening!", followed by the footsteps of Ren running after him.

Team RWYN seemed to immediately grasp on the blonde knight swift rush out of his team's dorm and promptly gathered up the gifts they procured from their own wallets (Well, mostly from Weiss' pocket) took off through their dorm door after the two boys.

In the meantime, both Sun and Pyrrha were staggering against each other to keep one another in balance after their inebriated night of sorrow both were just getting sober.

They then saw Ruby, Nora, Weiss, and Yang rushing with all their might to get to the infirmary with gifts in their possessions… ones usually for people who had just become parents.

The sudden realization instantly hit them. Jaune Blake's children must have been born! It was a heartbreaking scene… for them at least. They knew it was too late for them. Jaune and Blake were now a mother and father.

Both looked at each other, as if they have come to a mental agreement, and started their way in the same direction as Team RWYN, wobbling due to their state, intending to find answers.

**(****V****)**

Before long, both parties had reached the front doors of the infirmary just as Ren was leaving. He was instantly confused to meet the sight of both Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Nora holding various special wrapped packages to Sun and Pyrrha's soused state in front of him.

"Um… hey…" Ren spoke with a befuddled tone. "Is there something I can help you with?" Yang promptly took the opportunity to enounce. "Are Jaune and Blake behind that door?" She said slyly.

"Um… Yeah?" Ren said unsurely. "They're just a few rooms across… Why?" Yang just smiled. "Oh, just to check on them, that's all." The others nodded rapidly in sync. "Okay…" The green-schemed ninja uttered addly. "Go right ahead then…"

As soon as Ren moved over, both Team RWYN and the tipsy duo quickly rushed in (or staggered for Pyrrha and Sun's case) to greet their two newly-wedded friends in the room.

Ren was about to leave in a puzzled state, until the answer struck him in a split second to the scene he just saw.

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Nora possessing gifts… Pyrrha and Sun looking wasted… That could all mean… Ren hurried back to the room where the group was about to enter.

**(****V****)**

The whole group were looking around to find which room in the infirmary both the cat and goofball were settling in. They then got their answer… in the form of voices behind a door yet again.

All six leaned against the door number 7 to listen eavesdrop on the "new parents". The response was, once again, one that has given them an imaginative assumption.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Oobleck answered speedily. "A-litter-of-seven-has-arrived."

"They're so beautiful…" Jaune said breathlessly. "Couldn't agree with you more…" Blake replied softly, sounding very happy.

This instantly set the six individuals off. For Yang, Ruby and Nora: Pure unadulterated joy, as well as Weiss, to a much lesser extent. But, for Sun and Pyrrha: Total crippling depression.

"I-believe-I-should-leave-you-two-alone-now." The green-spiky haired Doctor swiftly said before he was heard zooming out of the extra exit that was in the room, leaving the Knight and Faunus in the room together.

The group couldn't wait any longer were desperate to know, so Yang put her hand on the knob, and twisted it slowly quietly.

Ren finally rounded the corner to find a group of six in the midst of opening the door.

"Wait!" He called out. But his reply went ignored as the group burst through the door of the room both the bookworm and the knight were occupying.

The replies that were heard went like this:

Ruby, Yang, and Nora: "Congratulations!"

Weiss: "I didn't agree to this!"

Sun: "Blake, why?!"

Pyrrha: "Jaune, why?!"

What they saw instead was Blake and Jaune standing over by one of the infirmary beds… occupied by a black-furred feline tending to her newly born kittens in a blanketed box. Both the blonde Knight and quiet Bookworm were looking over in the direction of their friends in pure confusion.

It was so silent that a pin being dropped could be heard. It was broken by the Blonde Knight.

"What's going on?" He asked. This made EVERYONE (except for Blake and Jaune) fall over… Anime-style.

RWYN and SP: "WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!!!"

**(****V****)**

The feline was laying down, resting after her labor, and nursing her seven little kittens, which ranged of five girls and two boys, have the color schemes varying from Black to Gold to patches of the two colors, contrasting each other.

Team RWYN were immediately drawn to the endearing sight. "D'awwww! So cute!" Yang, Ruby and Nora squealed at once. "Hush!" Weiss hissed quietly. "You'll wake the little one up!"

"Awww… So Ice Queen's got a heart after all…" Yang said in a teasing tone. The heiress just grumbled while also donning on a small reddish tint forming on her face.

"They're so adorable…" Ruby gushed in a quiet voice as she looked on at the little kits. "I definitely would want to adopt one if the rules of this school allowed it." Nora spoke with truth.

While Team RWYN were dotting over the litter, Sun and Pyrrha were sitting down on nearby chairs, both very relieved that both Blake and Jaune were still available.

But, just as they were getting up to greet both the knight and bookworm respectively, they both stumbled forward, falling face-first onto the floor.

They both had forgotten about their still intoxicated states. Both Jaune and Blake bore witness to this, wincing at their stumbling landing. They were both instantly picked up by the staff and placed on separate beds beside each other to relax.

Jaune caught on to a strong gin-soaked scent, making him wince. "Sheesh! You two have breaths of gin!" Blake flinched along with Jaune, catching the odor instantly due to her sense of smell, while both the spartan and the Monkey internally cringed at the mention of alcohol in their breath.

'Not making a good impression.' Both thought at the same time. "By the way, where were you two yesterday?" Blake asked with genuine curiosity. "At a bar, then went into a motel…" Both Pyrrha and Sun answered, albeit in a slurred manner.

"And why were you two out their in the first place?" Jaune inquired. Both the Monkey and Champion were unsure if they should tell the truth about their feelings for their crushes, that they believed they had a litter together.

Both looked at each other nodded, and at that very moment, they both seem to see their appropriate secret crushes' eyes widen in realization.

But, when they were about confess, Jaune's scroll suddenly got a notification. He took it out of his pocket and checked it. Jaune was immediately up on his feet.

"The owners have arrived." Jaune announced to everyone present in the room. Blake also was immediately on both of her feet looked over Jaune's shoulder to read over the message.

"It says we should meet them on the front platform." Blake also declared out loud. Team RWYN all groaned in disappointment. "Aw… so soon?" Ruby moaned in sadness.

"I'm afraid so, Ruby…" Jaune said in sympathy. "Come on… Up you go…" Jaune then gently lifted up the box containing the cat her kittens, ready to go meet the owners. Pyrrha and Sun were about raise their both of their arms up call out in protest, when Jaune and Blake suddenly stopped and turned to look at them.

Both of them thought they were going to listen to them, until their dreams were crushed yet with an assumption made from their crushes.

"By the way. Congratulations, you two." Jaune said, causing both the wasted patients to look confused at first before he continued that answered their question. "It's pretty surprising that you two would end up together."

Both Sun and Pyrrha looked flabbergasted at the assumption, and were more so when Blake added her own input to Jaune's assumption. "Though, honestly, I would never think both of you would party out at a bar over it." She quoted.

Both the Champion and Monkey Faunus were about to protest, but the blonde knight interrupted. "Sorry, you two, but we have to go meet up with the owners." Jaune said, gently carrying the box with the cat and her kittens.

Blake and the rest of Team RWYN also followed him out to find the owners of the cat, along with her kittens.

When the rest of the gang had left, both Sun and Pyrrha just looked at each other, before looking away with mortified expressions on their faces. Ren decided he should stay behind to take care of the sober patients.

**(****V****)**

Later on, the owners texted to Jaune to inform him that they are searching for them around the academy, and Team RWBY plus Jaune and Nora were out walking around the premise to find them. Jaune was carrying the cat her kittens in the box with its lid opened to give them oxygen.

"Ohhhh… I wish we could keep one of them." Moaned Ruby. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible, Ruby." Jaune said with hints of both sadness and truth. " Beacon has strict rules on allowing pets on the premises."

"I honestly think that sucks." Nora added in her opinion.

"But, why let Zwei stay? He's our pet, yet he's allowed to stay." Yang countered.

"Well, with Zwei's case, it's because he proved himself to be a useful asset on missions when Oobleck used him, as explained by Oobleck himself." Jaune also explained, before continuing. "And that he told Ozpin himself, the headmaster allowed Zwei to be an exception."

"Oh…" Was all that Yang could say.

They then heard someone call out, and they all turn to the source to see two girls, which the whole group presumed the two as sisters, with a golden furred cat on the obviously eldest sister's shoulder.

"We're here." The first girl spoke. (Think of Makoto Kino, with Ami Mizuno's Hairstyle, Rei Hino's Hair Color.) "I assume that you're the owners, correct?" Weiss asked.

"That's right." The girl said before introducing herself, as well as confirming the group's assumption of the two.

"The name's Sarah, and this is my sister, Terry." Sarah added, hitching her head to her younger sister. (Think of Usagi Tsukino, with Makoto Kino's Hairstyle, Ami Mizuno's Hair Color.)

"Hi." Terry waved. She then noticed the box with the feline her kittens. She recognized the cat immediately was happy as she can be.

"Clara!" Terry cried out happily, getting the cat's attention, and the feline, now known as Clara, in turn mewed back happily at her owner. "I'm so glad your safe."

Terry then became aware of the kittens that were in the box with Clara. "Aww, and you have a litter." She squealed in delight.

Terry looked at the group in front of her, eyes enquiring to ask which of them took care of Clara. "Me and Blake helped her." Jaune answered whilst hitching his head at the Faunus beside him.

"I found her in a box in the rain. I decided to take her in, then Jaune joined in when she ran to him, and another friend came along after assist us." Blake replied with a small smile.

Terry could only smile with thankfulness for Clara's two willing caretakers. "Thank you." She said gratefully as she gently took the box from Jaune's arms, while Jaune and Blake smiled back. "We both were out for a walk for a moment until we ran into a group of dogs, and they immediately chased Clara. I'm just so glad that she's safe."

Blake now got an answer to why Clara was left in the rain. She was trying to hide from the dogs that were chasing her. The Faunus was glad that the feline wasn't abandoned.

Yang couldn't help but notice the golden cat (Think of Artemis, but with gold fur brown eyes, also with crescent moon mark absent from forehead.) on Sarah's left shoulder, connecting the dots instantly based on the kitten's fur color.

"I guess that little guy there is her mate, right?" The blonde boxer noted. Sarah turned to her cat on her left.

"Oh! Yep. That's right." She answered. "Silly me. I almost forgot about you." She stroked her cat as a form of an apology, to which the golden feline just purred to ensure he forgave her.

"This is David." She introduced her own feline friend to the others. "Say Hello, David." David just let out a friendly meow in reply, making everyone giggle.

David then looked in the box to see his mate with his her kittens inside with their mother. Both cats could only smile at each other in pure joy.

"What should we name them?" Terry asked out of the blue. Everyone turned their heads towards her in confusion.

"The kittens… what names should we give them?" She clarified, giving everyone an answer to their mental quention. Her sister couldn't help but ask. "Why name them now? We could just name them later."

"Oh, I just want to have a memory of our visit, though it was small." Terry reasoned. Now Sarah understood.

She then thought about what to name the litter of seven. She looked over to Jaune, Blake, and Team RWYN and an idea struck her.

"Jaune and Blake, right?" Sarah inquired. Both said hunter and huntress in training were confused, but nodded nonetheless. "What's your friend's name?"

"Ren…" Jaune answered. Sarah only nodded. She then turned to Team RWYN. "Your's?" She quizzed. Team RWYN mentally facepalmed as they now realized they forgot to introduce themselves.

"Ruby."

"Yang."

"Weiss."

"Nora!"

Sarah chuckled at Nora's playfulness. She looked at the kittens to figure out their names. After looking over the litter, she came to her conclusion on the names.

"We'll name this little guy, Jaune…" Sarah pointed to the all golden one. The Knight could only feel astonished, but honored at the same time.

"This little girl, Blake…" She pointed to the black one. The bookworm couldn't help but feel touched.

"Little Blackie with golden patches, Ruby…" The little reaper was starstrucked.

"Goldie with black ears, Yang…" The boxer grinned.

"The mixed kitty, Weiss…" The heiress blushed a little, but felt merry.

"Yang's inversed twin, Nora…" The Viking gleefully beamed.

"…and the yin and yang kit', Ren." Back in the infirmary, the Green Ninja sneezed.

"Those are wonderful names." Jaune said with a smile. Sarah could only smile back at him. Sarah then took the box from Terry so that she could wave to the group.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Terry waved to Jaune, Blake and Team RWYN. "We'll never forget you, even though our visit has been short."

"Take good care of the cats their kittens." Ruby waved back. "We will." Sarah called out. The sisters went back to the airship dock for their journey back home with the newly born litter. The group of six watched them leave as they waved goodbye to them as the airship left. They all just stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I better be off." Jaune said, breaking the ice. "I got to recover the camping supplies from the unused classroom since our job is now done."

"I'll help." Blake responded. "I think I should go too." Yang also joined, but just as she was about to join them, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, which belonged to a certain heiress.

"Hold it right there, Xiao Long." Weiss said with a certain edge to her voice, forcing Yang to look at her. "Why not let Ruby help them out? **You** and **I** are going to have a **little** talk."

Yang felt uneasy at how Weiss empathized with her voice on the words **_you_** and **_I_**, and **_little_**. By the time she turned her head back to face Jaune, Blake, and Ruby to beg for help, she was only greeted by the sight of no one.

The only thing that was left were a few rose petals and a note, clearly written by her sister, which read _'You're on your own'._

Yang could only slump her shoulders, knowing she would have to face the wrath of a ticked off heiress.

**(****V****)**

A few days after the whole fiasco, everything was back to normal. Well, except for the sight of Yang carrying a bunch of shopping bags and boxes while following a certain Ice Queen (AHEM!).

"Come on…" The blonde Boxer groaned. "Do I have to carry all of your stuff all the time?"

"If it means paying back all of the money you made me spend away, then Yes." The Heiress spoke with a firm finality within her voice.

This made Yang groan even more, while Weiss couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at the usually upbeat punster's misery. Ruby could only sweatdrop at the scene playing out in front of her.

As they were heading back to their dorm, they caught the sound of (guess who?) Jaune and Blake (where'd you think?) behind a door once again.

"Come on, hold still, Blake." The knight said. "But I need to get closer, Jaune." Blake answered. The three members of Team RWBY felt curiosity over take their minds once again.

This time, Weiss became rational. "We need to look before we can jump to conclusions, unlike last time." She said the last bit with a bit of annoyance.

Yang could only sweatdrop at the mention of their last misinterpretation. "Well, I think we should take a little peek." Ruby agreed. "I guess we should, since we did let our imagination run the show." Yang said in embarrassment.

The three girls leaned up against the door, and Weiss put her hand on the doorknob turned it slowly. They opened the door just crack peered in… but what they saw looked like something they thought they saw from the angle they were at.

What the scene looked like was of Blake wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck while Jaune looked to be fondling her cat ears, and that they seemed to be locked in a kiss.

They slowly quietly closed the door and backed away inch by inch until they were a safe distance away from the door… before they made a mad dash in the direction of their dorm.

Both Blake and Jaune looked in the direction of the door… with Blake holding on to Jaune's shirt collar which she was straightening out for him, with Jaune holding her ribbon he was attempting to tie on around her cat ears.

"What was that?" Jaune asked in curiosity. "Probably just some students fooling around." Blake concluded, shrugging.

Jaune just nodded in agreeance. "Come on. Let's keep practicing."

They both then went back to trying to practicing/experimenting straightening out each other's clothes, in case the former needed any help.

**Okay, that wraps up the story. Forgive me if this is a little rough, but it's my first story after all. Expect more stories soon.**

**Update: I noticed that there were a few errors in this that were pointed out, so I decided to fix them. When I posted this story, some of the symbols (mostly the short form of 'and') were edited out for some reason, and that it was hard to read, so I use the 'V' to separate the paragraphs.**

**Note: Forgive me for going "George Lucas" on this story. **


End file.
